


Caught in the corridor

by Elsannasmut



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dom Elsa (Disney), F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Frozen (2013), Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsannasmut/pseuds/Elsannasmut
Summary: Two girls are caught kissing in the hallway of Arendelle castle.
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, fair warning. I suck at writing. I especially suck at writing in English (not my mother tongue) since I haven't done it since high school. But, I wanted to write a smutty story so here it is.

“It’s not fair, Elsa” said the redhead, while massaging her sister.

“What is?” Elsa was really enjoying her foot massage and nothing in the world seemed wrong to her.

“Well, I can’t tell anyone about, you know, us.”

“Oh…that.” Elsa thought about what to say to Anna. “You know full well why we can’t tell anyone. Not only are we women, we are sisters! And on top of that I’m the Queen as well as the Head of the Church.”

“I know that…” Anna lowered her eyes. Hearing the tone of her sister’s voice, Elsa felt all of Anna’s sadness.

“I get that it’s rough for you. It sucks for me, too.”

“Can I at least tell Kristoff?” The redhead said, with a gleam of hope.

“I think it’s better if you don’t. I trust him, but less people know about it, the better it is. Besides, Kristoff is away for at least a year, you know?”

Anna started massaging Elsa’s other foot, without saying a word.

“Let’s go, now. I have a busy day and you do too.” Elsa was now putting her shoes on. Anna was about to turn the knob, when her sister’s voice stopped her.

Elsa quickly ran towards Anna, and kissed her. It was very passionate, way longer than usual. Their tongues were fighting a battle, their lips sealed except for very brief instants to breathe. When they stopped, they were both panting. Anna’s face was now red, almost the color of her hair.

“Wow, that was steamy. What’s the occasion?” asked the redhead

“Consider it a payment for your massage” replied Elsa with a grin.

“I feel you are not paying me enough”

“Do you think we could arrange for a late payment tonight? I’ll pay a late fee” The blonde was smiling.

“I love you, Elsa”

“I love you too, my dear. Very much”

Anna kissed her sister again. This time was a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s go get breakfast. I think I’ll have some chocolate pancake”

The two sisters walked alongside, with a burning desire to hold each other. They couldn’t, outside their rooms the risk of getting caught was too high. So they kept walking, trying to talk about normal things and not their love.

Anna was rambling about which horse was her favorite and why, how she really liked them all except that brown one and how she kinda liked even that one. Suddenly, she heard her sister calling her. She turned only to find that Elsa was a little behind her. The queen was near a wall, peeking around the corner. “Very un-queenly behavior” thought Anna.

“Anna, come see this” whispered the blonde, motioning her to come closer.

With quiet steps the princess quickly reached the corner. She looked around the corner and almost gasped. There were two women kissing. Like, really going at it.

“Well, I’m glad we aren’t the only women who like to kiss other women” the redhead commented.

“Yeah. They are also kinda hot”

Anna hadn’t really looked at them. They both had long, blonde hair. They looked young, probably her same age. Their bodies looked firm and perky, behind their clothes. She felt a bit of envy while looking at their legs, so long and slender.

“Who are they?”

“They look like maids”

The queen and the princess kept watching the show. The two blondes were unaware of their presence. They were kissing, one of them against wall, feet off the ground. Anna really wanted to see their faces, but the mass of blonde hair made it impossible.

“We are going to have some fun” said Elsa with a grin.

“What do you wanna do?” Before Anna could finish her question, the queen was walking towards the oblivious girls.

“Stop it, you two” Elsa commanded with all the authority she could muster.

The two blondes stopped kissing abruptly, startled by the firm tone of the Queen’s command. When they turned to look, they were met with Elsa’s stern look. Anna was looking at the scene from around the corner, wondering about Elsa’s intentions.

“Your majesty, we can explain…” One of the two started, stuttering, not used to talk to the Queen.

“Did I ask you to explain anything?” Elsa said, authoritative.” This evening I want to see both of you in my room. And not a word about this to anyone”

Saying that the queen turned around and walked away, leaving the two maids confused and scared. Elsa quickly reached her sister, surpassed her and kept on walking toward breakfast, without saying a word. Anna was stunned; she had never seen her sister be so firm and domineering towards anyone. She was completely speechless, Elsa’s attitude with the two maids was so unlike anything she had ever seen from her sister. The Queen was usually shy and even when she was talking to the servants, it was like she was asking them favors, instead of giving orders.

Anna was still looking at the two blonde servants. They were talking, but their voices were so low, the princess couldn’t catch a word. They separated, filled with embarrassment for being caught in a moment so intimate (by the Queen, no less!), and went in opposite direction. Anna quickly pulled back her head to avoid being noticed. She looked for her sister, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Thinking that Elsa was already having breakfast, Anna walked down the hall, towards the small dining room where they usually enjoyed their morning meal. As she entered the room, Anna noticed straightaway the absence of the Queen. The table was still set for two, though.

“Have you seen my sister, Gerda?” she asked.

“ Oh, you missed her by just a few minutes. She said that a long day was expecting her and that she was already late. She told me is she is very sorry to miss breakfast with you.”

“Well, send her something to eat later in her study, will you?” Anna said as she sat down in front of the table, trying to decide what to pick between all the fruits and sweets in front of her.

“Of course, your Highness.”

“And bring me a cup of hot cocoa, please”

“Very well” As Gerda walked away, Anna noticed a small piece of paper under her plate. She retrieved it, pulling the part that was sticking out. She recognized her sister’s handwriting.

“I want to see you too, this evening. E.” Even in written form, Elsa sounded very domineering today.

“Your hot chocolate, princess Anna” The redhead hid the message under a napkin. Even though it was not in the note, she heard Elsa order the two maids not to talk about their encounter. The princess wondered if the ban applied to herself, but thought it’s better safe than sorry.

“Thank you, Gerda. You can leave now” The servant nodded and, after a quick curtsy, turned and left the room.

Anna started eating, slowly. She always liked to have breakfast in this room. It had wide windows, from which all of Arendelle was visible. Watching people come and go to the market near the port while drinking a hot beverage always had a soothing effect on the young princess. Sometimes she would observe ships coming in to dock. The careful, slow maneuvers were hypnotic for Anna, who spent more than one morning staring at them through the windows.

~~

Anna tried to distract herself from the morning’s events with a ride in the forest, but it was useless. Her mind always came back to her sister’s attitude towards the two maids. The two _hot_ maids. The image of them kissing was very vivid in her mind. She could see their passion, their excitement. She could also remember her own arousal watching the scene.

She slowed her horse, from a trot to a slow walk, and immersed herself in the nature around her. Deep in the forest, the sunlight barely passed through the tall tree’s leaves. The low light and the bird chirping transmitted a sense of calm and serenity. The air was filled with the smells of the trees, fresh and organic.

Anna’s mind was still on her sister. Her powerful, beautiful sister. Unconsciously, she started moving her hips, grinding herself against the saddle. She needed release, and she needed it now. Her right hand quickly went towards her groin. The tight riding pants rapidly unbuttoned, the hand found her pussy behind a pair of panties. Her thoughts had already made her very wet. Anna was now moving her fingers over her clitoris, enjoying the pleasure deriving from it. With the image of the Queen and the two servants vivid in her mind, the princess softly moaned. She was getting closer and closer to her climax, but her position on the saddle didn’t allow the princess to use her fingers to their full potential. She removed the hand from her panties, moaning at momentarily loss of pleasure. Her left hand dropped the reins and the princess bent forward, hugging the white mare’s neck. She slid forward, moving her groin right against the pommel. Then, the redhead begun gyrating her hips, grinding her clit against the hard leather of the saddle. As the animal kept walking, Anna could feel its muscles rubbing her nipples through her thin silk shirt.

“Oh, Elsa” she whispered, accelerating her rhythm. Images of her naked sister filled her mind. She was now bucking even faster, arching her back more and more, trying to get more pleasure. She was so close. Out of breath and sweating, but so close. A new image popped in her head. Her sister fucking the two maids. Not only fucking them, but dominating them. Completely owning them sexually. Using them for her own pleasure.

That was it. “Elsa!!!!” The redhead screamed, exploding in a powerful orgasm. Her legs, already outside the stirrups, tensed up and stretched before shaking a little. Each convulsion sent shocks of electricity through the princess’ body as her pussy rubbed slightly on the saddle.

As she came down from her ecstasy, she was exhausted, her whole body was limp and completely relaxed. Her torso was still leaning on the horse’s neck. She got up, steadying herself using her hand as a support. Sweaty and in the shadow of the forest, Anna started to feel a little cold. She recovered the reins and led the animal outside the woods and towards the castle.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I intended to update sooner, but I got stuck without internet. Anyway, here it is.

The evening had arrived. Anna hadn’t been able to see her sister all day. She appeared to always be in a meeting of some sort. The princess wondered if she was really that busy today or if it was a way to tease her, increasing suspense and anticipation.

Anna tried to distract herself by reading a book. She didn’t want to give all that power over her mind to her sister. So she went to the castle library and picked a book about an epic journey. She always liked those. Book in hand, she went in her personal study. It was the perfect reading room; it had a gigantic window that allowed a lot of sunlight to enter (well, during the day that was), a comfy couch and an open fireplace. Almost nothing was better for Anna than reading with a fireplace crackling spreading warmth and crackling near you. The princess sat on the couch, placed her legs on the coffee table with the feet towards the dancing fire, and immersed herself in the book. The protagonist of the story had just started his journey when a knock on the open door interrupted her reading.

“Yes?” Anna asked, without bothering to look up.

“Your Highness, the Queen wants to see you in her room”

Anna closed the book and stood up. To her surprise, one of the two maids was standing at the door. The princess took a moment to really observe her. She was really pretty. The maid uniform was not overly flattering, but you could tell she had a nice body. Her curly blonde hair framed a beautiful face.

“Thank you. I’ll go right away. Care to walk with me?” Anna inquired with a smile, already knowing they both had the same destination.

“Of course, your Highness. Actually, Her Majesty wants to see me too” They left the study and headed for Elsa’s rooms.

“Oh, does she? What is your name, girl?” Anna asked nonchalantly, but she was actually curious to know more about the young maid.

“My name is Elina, your Highness” responded shyly the maid.

“Well, Elina, I hope you are not in trouble” The princess said with a smirk on her face, before turning to knock on Elsa’s door.

“Come in” was the answer from the other side.

Anna opened the door and walked in her sister’s study. Elsa was sitting behind her massive mahogany desk. Standing in front of her was the other maid, the one that was kissing Elina that morning.

“Anna, you can sit here, next to me” the queen said, motioning to a chair by her left side.

Seeing the maid still at the door, Elsa turned her attention to her “Elina, come in. Stand right there, next to her.” Elsa pointed to the space next to the other maid.

“Anna, I present you Elina and Ida. They are sisters, twins to be precise”

Anna wasn’t sure she heard right. But, looking up to the two maids, she could see with her own eyes that two were pretty much an exact copy of each other. She hadn’t seen that in the hallway. This made her previous fantasies that much hotter.

“The two maids here in front of you, have committed various sins and crimes” the queen started to explain. The twin sisters hanged their head in shame, not daring to say a word.

“First;” the queen continued “they were found kissing each other. The law doesn’t allow it. Second, by kissing each other they committed incest, a sin in the eye of the Church of Arendelle. Lastly, they were kissing when they should have been working.”

Elsa stopped talking, to let the maids reflect on what she said. This was the start of the punishment. Making them wonder now about their castigation.

“You will receive three punishments, one for each crime you committed. As the supreme authority in Arendelle, I will administer the first one.”

Slowly the queen got up. “Now, bend over. Elbows on the desk” Elsa commanded, while moving around the table and positioning herself behind the two girls. Elina and Ida watched each other briefly, before complying with the queen’s order.

“Keep your heads up and face the princess.” Elsa added, shooting a mischievous smile towards Anna. The redhead felt her face go up in flame and hanged her head down, not daring meeting the gaze of the two maids.

“Anna, you have to watch. You need to learn to have a firm wrist and how to discipline your subjects. You may need it” Elsa’s tone was firm, almost harsh, and it made Anna tingle in her privates. The domineering side of the queen, the one that brought her to a crazy orgasm that very morning, was here again. And this time Anna was the target.

The princess, still feeling her face blush red, raised her gaze and found the similarly scarlet faces of the two maids watching her. Elsa was behind them, a big grin showing her pleasure for the princess’ embarrassment.

“You’ll each receive ten strokes of this ruler” Elsa started to explain, while picking up a long wooden ruler that she used while working on maps. “You’ll count every hit, and after each one you will say “Thank you, my Queen”. Miscount and I will restart from one. Is it clear?”

“Yes, my Queen” Elina and Ida responded, almost in unison, with meek and slightly trembling voices.

“Good” the queen was pacing behind them, while her hands were moving over the ruler, testing its flexibility.

Elsa elected to let them wait a few moments. She took the occasion to study the bodies of the two girls bent right in front of her. Even through the skirts, their asses looked round and firm, no doubt an effect from the walking their job required. The queen eyes trailed down to look at two pairs of legs. Due to the girls’ position, the skirts had risen up, leaving the calves in plain sight. “Summer is great” the queen thought. No socks to hide those splendid legs, slim and muscular.

She gently traced the ruler over the two bent maids. Partly to aim it well later, but more so to make them wonder when the real punishment would start. Once she found the perfect trajectory to hit both of them with the same stroke, she let the ruler rest on their butts and looked up to her sister. The princess was a lovely shade of red, but Elsa couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or arousal. Whichever of the two, the redhead’s eyes were fixed on her sister, not missing a single move.

Elsa decided that she probably let them wait enough. She looked down, checked her aim again and raised her hand. With a smooth motion, she brought down the ruler. The swishing sound was followed by a sharp smack as the wood made contact. Elina and Ida tried to suppress a grunt, but a small moan escaped.

“One. Thank you, my Queen.”

The queen looked at where her makeshift cane had landed. Even though she had tried her best, her aim was a bit off. While Ida was hit perfectly on both buttcheeks, she had hit only one of Elina.

Elsa raised her arm and tried again, this time aiming a bit to the right to correct her error.

“Two. Thank you, my Queen.”

“Much better this time” the queen thought, satisfied with her second hit. She tried to hit the same spot again.

“Three. Thank you, my Queen.”

Elsa repeated the motion again, this time adding a bit of force in the swing.

“Four. Thank you, my Queen.”

Again.

“Five. Thank you, my Queen.”

The two maids were starting to have trouble containing their grunts. Elsa decided that it was time for a brief pause.

“Breaking the rules has consequences, dear girls. Just be glad that I was the one who caught you, as a judge wouldn’t be so merciful.” The queen admonished them, while the ruler was massaging the spots it had stingingly hit before.

Anna was stunned. The princess did as she was told and never looked away during all of this. This side of her sister was completely new to her. As Elsa caned the two maids, Anna was sure to have seen her older sister grin, satisfied. The queen was getting pleasure from this, and yet her voice remained calm while she reprimanded the two misbehaving girls. Who would have thought that Elsa had this domineering personality?

The cane swung through the air again and again. Every time it hit, the two blondes felt the pain get more intense then before. The Queen had an impressive aim; she managed to always hit the same spot.

“Ten. Thank you, my Queen.” Elina and Ida said with a clearly audible relief in their voices.

“Good. That concludes the first punishment.” Elsa’s tone was firm, but her mind was filled with lust.


	3. Punishment, Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two maids' punishment is not over yet.

Anna looked at the two maids in front of her. Both of them were barely holding tears, their eyes lucid. The princess knew that she should feel empathy for their pain, yet she only felt a pleasurable tingling in her private. The spectacle that Elsa had put on in front of her eyes had stirred a lot of emotions inside her. On one side, she wanted to submit fully to her sister, to be fully hers; on the other, she wanted to be her sister, to exercise absolute power over someone, to dominate them.

“Keep your position!” the Queen commanded, seeing the two girls starting to get up. “You will receive another ten strokes. This time, princess Anna will be the one administering them.” The Queen handed the ruler to Anna, who had a quite dumbfounded look on her face. Nevertheless, the princess took the ruler and switched place with her sister.

“The responsibility of the castle is usually of the royal consort. Missing that, you, Anna, as the eldest princess, have a duty to ensure that the castle is in perfect conditions. This includes managing the staff and punishing them if they misbehave.” Elsa explained as she sat down on her chair.

Anna barely heard the Queen, as she was too busy looking at Elina and Ida. Seeing them bent like that was quite the sight.

“Now,” Elsa started talking again “Elina, Ida, pull your skirts up.”

The two maids froze in place, unable to execute this humiliating order.

“Did you hear me? Pull up your skirts now, or I’ll double your punishment!” admonished the Queen.

This time the two girls meekly complied with their Queen’s command. Slowly, they reached behind and, almost in unison, they lifted their skirts. If it was possible, their faces turned even more red, flushed with embarrassment at having their panties exposed in front of princess Anna.

“Good girls.” Elsa commented “Now, Anna, let’s not waste time. Ten strokes”

Anna had barely had time to process the fact that she had to punish these two maids, and now Elsa had made them lift up their skirts. The redhead princess was almost transfixed by the twins' butts. Even if partly obscured by panties, they were shapely and toned, typical of those who are on their feet the whole day. Anna's mind was filled with desire. The red streaks where Elsa had so carefully hit somehow made them even more enticing. She wanted to touch, to pinch, to bite them.

“Anna? We haven’t got all day” Elsa's voice was delighted at her sister’s frustration.

Anna woke up from her daze, her face blushing from being caught so blatantly listing for the two young ladies in front of her. She lined up on the twins’ butts using the existing marks as a guide. Then she lifted her arm and struck down.

“Remember to count and say thanks” interjected the Queen.

“One. Thank you, my princess.” The twins responded, through gritted teeth.

Anna raised her arm and hit again.

“Two. Thank you, my princess.”

“Anna, put some force into it. It is a punishment after all. Make sure they remember it” Elsa’s commanding voice had some lusty undertones that sent shivers down Anna’s body.

“Of course, my Queen.” Anna felt compelled to use her sister’s title; for some reason, calling her Elsa did not feel appropriate in this situation.

The princess lifted the makeshift cane and struck with force. Then again. And again. The maids' bottoms were getting redder and redder, just as the princess’s mind was filling with more and more perverse thoughts. The sight of the twins bent over like that, their asses clenching in anticipation of her blow, was driving her crazy. She felt a pleasurable tingling in her privates and an unmistakable wetness that made it clear just how horny she was. Anna did not dare to look at her sister, for she was sure to find a knowing grin on the Queen's face.

“Ten. Thank you, my princess” Elina and Ida were barely holding back tears.

“You can get up.” Elsa said, and the relief on the two blondes' faces was evident.


	4. Punishment, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa still has one more punishment for Elina and Ida.

“Now, go into the kitchens and bring me a cup of uncooked rice each” the Queen commanded.

“A-A cup of…rice?” asked Ida, quite perplexed.

“Yes, a cup of rice. Now go, before I decide to add another ten strokes to your punishment.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” The two maids fixed their skirts, curtsied and left, quite hurriedly.

“Elsa, what was that? Why did you make me do that?” Anna asked once Elina and Ida were out of the room. She was almost in shock; her hands were shaking and she felt such confliction.

“They deserved it for being so careless. I meant it when I said they were lucky I caught them instead of someone else.” The queen got up from her chair and advanced toward her little sister.

“Besides,” she continued while sliding one hand over Anna’s privates “I saw how much you enjoyed it, too. Don’t try to hide it.” The Queen applied a light pressure with her hand. Even through underwear and skirt, that was enough to elicit a moan from Anna’s mouth.

Elsa quickly retracted her hand with a sly smile. “Now, get under my desk.”

“What? What for?”

“Because your Queen says so. Move. And don’t make a noise” Elsa, gently but firmly, pushed Anna under her big mahogany desk. Now, the princess was completely hidden, only visible from the Queen’s chair.

A knock on the door let Elsa know that Elina and Ida were back.

“Come in” Elsa was leaning on her desk, her arms folded and as stern a look as she could.

The two maids came in carrying, as ordered, two cups full of raw rice. Their eyes were still a bit puffy from the previous punishment.

Elsa took the two cups and spread the rice on the floor near the wall, making four roughly shaped piles.

“Come here” The Queen commanded, motioning the two girls towards the wall. “Face the wall and put your hands behind your head.”

Ida and Elina quickly complied and assumed the position, interlocking their fingers on the back of their head. It was quite clear what the punishment would be.

Elsa approached Elina and lifted the back of her skirt. Then she hooked the clothing in the mai Quickly d's waistband so that it would not fall down and cover her reddened butt., the Queen did the same with Ida's uniform.

The twins weren’t much preoccupied with having their butts exposed; after all, they were exposed in a similar manner few minutes before. What gave them apprehension was the severity of the upcoming punishment and, maybe even more worrying, its duration.

But Elsa was not yet finished. With a swift motion, she hooked her fingers in Elina's panties and pulled them down to the maid’s ankles.

“Your Majesty!” Elina started protesting, her hands reaching down.

“Hush!” Elsa reprimanded her, swatting her hands away from the panties. “And keep your position.”

Face burning in shame and feeling completely exposed, Elina reassumed her position facing the wall. Ida received the same treatment but now knew not to protest, seeing as it didn’t help her sister.

“You will kneel on the rice and keep your hands behind your head. You will not cover yourself in any way, for any reason. No matter who enters the door or what happens, you will not move and will continue to face the wall. Am I clear?”

“Yes, my Queen”

“Good. Assume the position; I still have some work to conclude” Elsa commanded, heading towards the desk.

As the Queen sat down in her chair, the two servants kneeled on the rice. They breathed sharply through their teeth as the small grains embedded in their skin.

“Your Majesty, it hurts so much!” cried Ida.

“Silence, I need to concentrate on these documents”

Elsa could not care less about the pile of papers that sat on her desk. Her eyes were fixed on the two lovely, reddened butts near the wall. She slightly opened her legs and it didn’t take much more than an instant for Anna to understand what was her task.

The princess, still hidden under the royal desk had not seen anything, but she had a good idea of the situation from the conversation. When Elsa opened her legs, inviting her in, Anna was ready and eager.

She started by lightly kissing her sister’s thighs, getting rougher and more aggressive as she got near the source of her desire. She was near Elsa’s panties when she decided to be a bit more playful. She sucked on her left thigh for a good twenty seconds, knowing full well that her sister pale skin would soon show her “mark”.

The tiny amount of pain, and Anna’s subsequent kisses, almost made a moan escape from Elsa’s mouth. She wanted more. Her gaze still firmly on the two twins and their punishment, the Queen used her magic to melt her panties.

Anna did not waste a single second; the panties had barely disappeared and she was already licking Elsa’s pussy. Slowly at first, with languid and long strokes of her tongue. Then she picked up the pace: her tongue movement got faster and it dared quickly enter the royal pussy. But Anna knew her sister’s preferences; so she would often go up and circle Elsa’s clit, sending pleasurable shivers throughout the Queen’s body.

Elsa's mind was in a flurry of pleasure. Elina and Ida were starting to fully feel their punishment; the pain of the rice kernels on their knees was growing every second and their arms were already sore and tired.

“Please, your Majesty, we are sorry” sobbed Elina, pleading for mercy.

“Quiet!” replied Elsa, struggling to hold back a moan. “I will decide when it’s over”.

The sight of Elina and Ida's butts, scarlet with punishment and so obscenely exposed had completely entranced the Queen. That, plus their sobs and begging, united with Anna’s expert ministrations brought her near the point of no return. So close to her orgasm, Elsa’s hands slid under the desk, entangled themselves in red hair and forcefully grabbed a hold of Anna’s head. Then, unceremoniously and firmly, the Queen pressed her sister face on her crotch.

The command, even if unspoken, was clear: “make me cum”. Anna didn’t need to be told twice. She dutifully went to work, sucking happily the clitoris she was tightly pressed against. She used her tongue to enhance the sensation, circling it around the small nub. In less than thirty seconds the Queen was on the brink. Anna could her labored breathing and with a last flick of her tongue she made her sister cum.

Elsa’s legs closed like a vice around the redhead. The blonde's firm grip on Anna’s head never diminished, keeping mouth and crotch in close contact. The princess kept using her tongue and lips on her older sister prolonging her orgasm. To the Elsa’s credit, Anna did not hear a single moan escape her mouth (though she was not sure it there was nothing to hear or if her sister’s thighs had completely occluded her own ears).

Soon enough, Elsa’s legs and hands relaxed as she came down from her climax, freeing Anna. Then, when her breathing had returned to a more normal rate, she spoke to the two maids.

“Elina, Ida, you can get up now.”

The twins got up slowly, their muscles sore and aching all over. Their eyes were red and puffy, their faces stained by tears. Their knees were aching with a numbing yet throbbing pain. Small, dark bruises dotted the two blondes’ skin, as small grains of rice fell from their knees.

“Don’t you have something to say?” the Queen asked.

“Thank you, my Queen.” replied Ida, still sniffling a bit.

“Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for our punishment, my Queen”

“You are welcome. Now fix your clothing, then go fetch a broom and a dustpan and clean this mess” Elsa said indicating the rice scattered on the pavement.

“Yes, your Majesty”

Ida and Elina quickly pulled up their panties, adjusted and smoothed as best as they could their skirts and left the study.

After the two had departed, Elsa motioned for Anna to get up from under the desk. The princess emerged groaning, her face wet with her older sister’s juices.

“I tell you what, it’s not that comfortable to stay under there for so long.” Anna complained, stretching her back.

“Anna, it was only ten minutes; probably even less.”

“Still, I am sore all over”

The princess reached for her handkerchief to clean her face, but Elsa grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Leave it like that.”

“What? No way! They are coming back any seconds now.”

“They won’t even notice it.” Elsa replied with a devious grin. “And, you look super hot.”

“Of course they will notice it, they are not blind.”

“Their heads will be so low that I would be surprised if they even see you.” added Elsa, while placing a tender kiss on her sister’s cheek. “Anyway, that’s your Queen’s order.”

“I’m going to die of shame.” Anna conceded, her face already turning a lovely shade of red.

“Like a little embarrassment ever stopped you” Elsa jokingly mocked her, just as Elina and Ida knocked on the door, having fetched the cleaning supplies.

“Come in”

The two girls came in the room carrying a broom and a dustpan. As Elsa had predicted, their gazes were fixed on the floor, unable to meet the eyes of the Queen. Their knees showed the signs of their punishment but the red spots had already subsided a bit.

Quickly, the maids swept and cleaned the floor, gathering all the rice. Then they stood meekly on the corner, awaiting further orders.

“I hope you learned your lesson” Elsa started to lecture them. “What you did was very wrong and you are lucky to have got off so easily. If I catch again doing something like that, you will be very sorry. Is it clear?”

“Yes, your Majesty”

“Good. You are excused.”

Ida and Elina left, leaving the royal sisters alone in the Queen’s study. As soon as the heavy wooden door closed, Elsa’s lips were locked with Anna’s. The Queen kissed her sister passionately, almost aggressively, her tongue dominating Anna’s. She kissed the redhead all over her face, tasting and enjoying her own juices. 

Anna was getting hot and flustered. Her sister’s kisses were driving her crazy. The Queen’s hands were roaming all over her figure, roughly and possessively, sending jolts of electricity through her body.

“Fuck, Elsa” Anna was panting. “Let’s go to my room. I want you so bad”

Elsa flashed her sister a playful smile before taking her hand and leading her towards the bedroom.


End file.
